For Love of a High KingThe Guardian of Narnia
by LoversGraveyardDance
Summary: Sometimes life can hand you things you are never prepared for. I was not ready to protect a country. But i did it for them. Most importantly. I did it for my love for HIM.
1. Chapter 1

The pounding of blood to my heart reached my ears over the bombs. I ran as quickly as I could towards the shelter my family shared with the Pevensie's. My mother was there beckoning to me to hurry as she and Helen, the mother of my four best friends, hurried my brother and her family into the shelter.

"Wait, Dad!" I heard someone cry. I turned my head to see Edmund, the youngest Pevensie boy, run back into the house.

"Ed! I'll catch him" Peter cried.

"Edmund, Peter NO!" Helen screamed.

"Layla! Hurry!" My mother called frantically.

I ignored her as I ran after Edmund. Peter shortly behind me. I dashed after Edmund as he ran towards his room to retrieve a picture of his father. My blood grew cold as I heard the faint whistling of a bomb come closer.

"Layla! Edmund! Get down." Peter yelled as I grabbed Edmund and pulled him to the floor, a window busting over us. I felt a hand around my wrist as Peter grabbed Edmund and I and shoved us out of the house.

"Come on!" I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with Peter as he ran towards the shelter. He pushed Edmund in first, letting him fall to the floor in front of our mothers. He pulled me in behind him letting go of my wrist as he and his mother closed and latched the door.

"Why can't you ever think about anyone but yourself! You're so selfish! You could have got us killed! Why can't you just do as you are told? And Layla! Why did you follow him are you CRAZY!?!" Peter screamed at us.

"Stop it!!" Our mothers yelled in unison. I glared at Peter as the word crazy, registered in my ear. Many people, since my father died, called me crazy for not speaking. Truth was, I couldn't bring myself to care about what they were talking about. I had never been like the other girls Peter knew. I didn't care about my looks, or my hair, or even reading as many books as I could, like Susan. Because I knew there where more important things than that. Like risking my life for the people I love, just like my father.

Peter's face softened as my brother, Ryan, crawled into my lap. "I'm scared Sissy. Why is there so much noise?" he cried into my chest. I immediately wrapped my arms around him as Helen and my mother tended to Edmund. I looked at my mother, wondering if she had heard. She gave me a sad look, as tears welled up in her eyes. But she quickly blinked them away while clearing her throat and going back to tending Edmund. I felt the sting in my nose begin as I thought of my father. I squeezed my brother tighter and buried my face in his hair, as Lucy, the youngest child, reach over and hugged me and my brother. I smiled a watery smile at her as I felt the tears spill down my cheeks.

Later that night as my brother and mother slept in a bed. I leaned against a wall and hugged my knees. The words Peter had said still replaying in my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't notice Peter sit next to me.

"Layla." My name drew from my fog. My face went angry as I glared at the wall on the far side of the room slightly. He sighed and reached out to touch my hand. I moved away from his touch but his hand followed me. He gripped my small petite hand in his and squeezed it gently, silently asking me to look at him. I hesitated for a moment, and then turned my head slightly, lifting an eyebrow. He leaned into my ear.

"Lalya, I never meant for that word to come out of my mouth. You know if I could take them back, I would in a heartbeat. Please do not be angry with me. I am so very sorry." He whispered into my ear. His thumb grazed my knuckles, as he kept my hand in his grasp.

I sat there and let his words sink in. Peter and I have been friends ever since we were born. Our mothers were the best of friends.

I looked him dead in the eye and nodded showing him a genuine smile, as my acceptance.

He smiled his handsome smile and wrapped me into a hug. I smiled against his shoulder.

"Thank you Layla. You are my best friend. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." My smile faltered as his words pierced my heart.

_A friend Layla. That's all he sees you as. He will never know how much you care._

_Never…_


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of the train station were slowly creeping onto my nerves. I looked all around me as I waited beside Susan and Lucy as our mothers said goodbye.

"You need to keep this on darling. Alright. Are you warm enough? Good girl." Helen said to Lucy. I looked down as she nodded to her mother. She was afraid and she had every right to be. I would never tell her, but so were her brothers and sisters, and myself. Suddenly a weight attached to my waist as my brother held onto me for dear life.

"No! Sissy don't leave me!" He cried loudly. I smiled and bent down to his level.

*I am never far away from you my brother.* I signed to him. He wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes you are. Mommy says you're going somewhere far away, and I have to stay because I'm going with her and Aunt Helen." He whined and I hugged him tight. I pulled back and signed my goodbye to him.

*What I meant was, I may be far away in person, but I will never leave here.* I placed my hand over his heart. *We will be back, and when I come back, oh the stories I will have for you.* His small pale blue eyes lit up.

"Really?" He whispered.

I nodded and smiled at him as I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

*So you be brave, and when I get back, I'll tell you all about my adventures. Okay?*

I signed one more time. He nodded excitedly, and I stood up holding my suitcase in hand.

"Layla." My mother addressed me. I looked up at her as she began fussing over me.

"Now, you be good and do everything you're told okay? I don't want you getting into trouble or worse…getting hurt." Her voice shook all through her speech. I nodded and hugged her tightly letting her know I loved her.

She let me go and turned toward Peter.

"Look after her yes?" She asked him. I rolled my eyes behind her back and Peter smiled as he saw me before turning his eyes back to her.

"Yes ma'am. We won't let anything happen to her." He replied. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away walking over to Lucy. She stood beside Susan as Peter came behind us, and took Lucy's hand, as we waited to get on the train. She grabbed my hand and turned back to her mother whimpering. Peter heard her and leaned down pulling her to him.

"C'mon Lucy. We have to stick together now. Everything's going to be alright. Its gunna be fine. Its gunna be fine." He said as he pulled her behind us. I stepped onto the train and waited as Lucy and Peter boarded behind me. As Lucy stepped on, she pulled away from Peter and ran into my arms. I looked up at Peter as she cried into my dress. He smiled softly, and herded us, Lucy still attached to me, into a compartment and towards the window to wave goodbye.

Lucy and I peered out of the window and looked towards the platform. I saw my mother standing next to Helen; they gripped each others arms tightly. I waved and signed *I love you* they waved back, and the train lurched into motion. The force knocked me back and into Peter's chest. I blushed as he caught me around my waist and steadied me.

"Careful." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded slightly as my face grew hotter. I turned and signed to Susan, that we needed to find a place to sit, for our journey was sure to be long. Susan nodded and relayed the message to Peter. He led us down the train for a long while until we came to the only one open. It was occupied by two small children, but they made room for us. Peter opened the door and let Lucy walk in first followed by Susan, Edmund, myself and then Peter behind me. I sat beside Susan as she, Lucy and I occupied one bench, and Edmund and Peter occupied the other with the two small children.

Through our journey the train made many stops, eventually emptying most of the train. The small ones left, and soon we were stretched out all over the place. Lucy had fallen asleep in my lap and I was leaned back against the bench, holding her like my brother. My thoughts drifted towards my family. My little brother was so afraid to let me go. I knew he thought I would be like Papa, never coming back home. My thoughts consumed me for the train ride, but I never felt the eyes of a blonde haired blue eyed boy on me.

The ride eventually came to a stop as the conductor announced our arrival. We picked up our belongings and headed towards the door and off the train. We stopped as we looked around and saw no one there to retrieve us. I shrugged and looked around before listening carefully. I heard a car come down the road and tugged at Susan. She looked confused and then listened before running towards the road with her bags and siblings and myself in tow. The car we thought would stop only kept going honking for us to move out of the way.

I turned to Peter and tilted my head signing. *Have we been incorrectly labeled?* Peter looked at his tag and shook his head.

"No, this is it." I bite my lip and shrugged. We waited a few minutes before we heard the sound of hooves on the road. We turned toward the sound and a woman with a large whip, a white horse and carriage cantered down the road. I glared as she cracked the whip over the animal.

_Perhaps one day the horse will take that whip to you and we shall see how you like it._

I thought.

She pulled up in front of us and stopped looking down.

Peter and Susan looked at each other before Peter asked.

"Mrs. McCready?" He asked unsurely. I stroked the horse's nose and smiled as he shook his mane and whinnied in delight. McCready glared down at me and I stepped away sheepishly hiding slightly behind Peter.

"I'm afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked in an authoritative tone. I looked down at my things and shook my head and signed to her.

*No ma'am. It's just us.*

She looked appalled. "My gracious what is that child doing? Is she unwell in her noggin?" My mouth dropped open and I moved to smack her, but Peter held me back against his side. He apologized quickly. "I'm sorry ma'am but she doesn't speak. She knows sign language though. That's what she was doing." I glared deeply at her and yanked myself from Peters grip.

_Oh thank you Peter, apologize to the crazy old bat because I sure as hell will not. If she calls me a loon, I'll pop her one when no one is looking._

She nodded. "Small favors." She nodded to the back of the carriage and we climbed in, well after a little protest on my part and some pushing and prodding from Peter. She treated the horse like vermin and I did not want to encourage the abuse of the poor creature.

The ride up was something else. The country was beautiful and I could not have been more delighted about it. When we pulled up to the house, I signed to Susan and Edmund in awe. *This house is huge*

Susan and Ed nodded in agreement. We gathered our stuff and began walking into the house as McCready began spouting out the rules of the house.

"Now professor Kirk is not used to having children around the house, and as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting. Or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO-"she screamed as Susan went to touch a statue." touching of the historical artifacts. And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." She finished her rant and turned down the hall. I followed behind her as she led us to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

"German aircrafts carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raid that lasted for several hours last night-"Susan strode over and shut the radio off. I shook my head as she and Peter glanced at each other. I wanted so badly to say anything about the war, but my fathers sacrifice was there keeping me silent.

"These sheets feel scratchy." A small voice said sadly. I looked at Lucy and gave her a sad smile. I knew she wanted to be home, we all did. Peter climbed down from his seat on the windowsill and went to comfort his younger sister. Susan stood at the end of her bed, and Peter sat on the side.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said reassuringly.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund said snottily. I glared and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." He yelped. I glared at him and signed.

*Don't be an ass Edmund. She's your sister so be nice.*

Susan sighed annoyed. "Isn't time you were in bed?" Edmund scoffed, "Yes mum." Peter sighed. "Ed!" He said in a fatherly tone. Edmund rolled his eyes at his brother and Peter turned to Lucy.

"You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great."

Lucy looked unsure and sad. "Really." He added. Lucy smiled softly and Susan began to hurry us to bed.

*I'll be along in a moment* I signed to her as I sat beside Lucy.

Susan nodded and walked out and into our room across the hall. I turned to Lucy and crossed my legs on her bed.

*Do you want me to tell you a story Lu?* I signed slowly to her. She was still learning my signing technique. The others had mostly grown up watching me and how I communicated to my mother, Helen and Peter.

She nodded excitedly. I smiled and shook my head,

*Once upon a time, there was a great lion. He was strong, wise and very intelligent. His name was Aslan. He created a special kingdom called Narnia. It was a beautiful country. The trees would dance, and inside them lived the forest nymphs. Rivers that stretched great and waterfalls we could never imagine in real life. He was also a great ruler of many people. No, not people….creatures. These creatures ranged from centaurs to fauns, and polar bears to minotaurs. The land was good and hearty. But not all things are good. There was an evil queen by the name of Jadis. She believed that she deserved all the power. She slaved over a plan to take over for years. She finally succeeded in driving all Narnians underground. Those who defied her where killed, and those who were too afraid to, joined her. Now, Aslan must seek the help of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve and their Guardian.* I finished and laid my hands on my knees. Lucy leaned forward sitting up in her bed.

"What happens? Do they come? Do they help?" She asked excitedly. I smiled and shrugged *No one knows, Aslan is still looking for them.* I signed. She sighed and leaned back onto the bed. "Wouldn't it be great if we where the ones to save this place Layla?" she whispered. I nodded and patted her hair signing my goodnight.

I walked out of the room shutting the door lightly behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Peter. I jumped back startled and gripped my chest. He laughed and smiled his crooked smile.

"That was quite a story you told her." He said quietly. I smiled as my brown hair fell in front of my face, creating a curtain to hide my blush.

*It was only a story that just sort of came to me.* I signed shyly.

"It was certainly an imaginative story LayLay (my nickname)." He said sweetly.

He stepped closer to me and I tried not to shiver as he moved my hair from my face. I turned slightly towards him, the space between us closing ever so slightly by the second. I placed my hands on his chest as moved closer to him.

_Please let this be real. Please please please. _

I felt his lips ghost over my own and his breath caressed my face slightly. He looked me in the eyes as he leaned in-

"Layla!" Susan called opening the door, causing Peter and I to jump away from each other. I looked down embarrassed. _I can't believe I almost kissed him. Nice Layla now he's going to think you're weird and find out how u feel. _

Susan raised an eyebrow at us and snickered as I kept my face down and pushed past Peter.

Susan followed me with her eyes as I walked into the room before looking at her brother. Peter looked away from his sisters knowing gaze and walked back to the room he was sharing with Edmund. As the door shut he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes sighing.

_She was so close. Damn it why didn't I kiss her?_


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I leaned back onto the couch next to Susan in the library, the sound of the rain almost lulling me back to sleep. Turns out the weather wanted to keep us down our first day here. I draped an arm over my eyes listened to Susan and Peter play this ridiculous vocabulary game.

"Gastro-vascular. Come on Peter, gastro vascular." Susan said, an abnormally large dictionary sprawled across her lap. Lucy ignored her gazing out the window, and Edmund continued carving something into the bottom of the coffee table.

I took my arm off from over my eyes and signed to Peter behind Susan's back. *It's Latin* Peter sighed and looked at his sister. "Is it Latin?" Susan nodded slowly. "Yes" I was about to sign the meaning when Edmund busted in. "Is it Latin for worse game ever invented?" He added in a sarcastic tone. I smiled slightly as Susan slammed her book with a glare towards her younger brother. Peter smiled a little as Lucy stood up and tugged on his arm slightly. "We could play hide and seek." She suggested in her usual innocent tone. Peter looked towards Susan and I. "But we're already having so much fun." He said sarcastically. I smiled and looked to Lucy. She had already begun to pout. "Come on Peter pleaaase." She begged tugging on his arm again. I giggled slightly knowing she was his weakness. He looked at her a little longer. "1, 2, 3, 4…." He began counting. Edmund began his usual protest while Lucy and Su had already gotten up to hide. "You can't be serious." His tone unbelieving. I glared at him and tapped him with my foot as Lucy grabbed my arm and ran off. I stumbled slightly as she yanked but quickly regained my balance. "…8, 9, 10, 11, 12," Peter counted as we ran off into the house. Lucy and I ran all over the house before deciding on behind a large curtain in the hallway. We went to hide when Edmund came and pushed Lu and I out of the way. "I was here first." He said. I huffed and grabbed Lucy and ran towards an empty room.

I tried a few doors going along the hallway before I finally found one open. I ushered Lucy in and we turned to inspect the room. I tilted my head as I saw a barren room, and a large object against the far wall covered by a large cloth. Lucy looked at me with, what I believe was the same expression I had on, and walked farther into the room. I followed behind her, my own curiosity getting to me

_Curiosity killed the cat Layla. _I reminded myself, but I pushed it aside as Lucy grabbed the cloth and withdrew it from the object. It turned out to be a large wardrobe with beautiful carvings into it. I reached for the knob as Lucy stood beside me with awed smile. As the door opened, what looked liked a few stray pearls, rolled out onto the floor and away from us. Lucy smiled wide and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside to hide as she heard Peter's voice.

"Come on Layla." She squealed slightly and I shut the door behind us. Lucy and I backed up through the many fur coats getting as far back as we possibly could. Suddenly Lucy gasped which caused me to jump. *What is it?* I signed to her. I looked up before she could answer and saw a world covered in pure white snow. Lucy turned slowly and gazed upon it before slowly moving closer. I hurried after, desperate not to leave her alone in this place.

I walked behind her and looked around. It was gorgeous. Snow that could make Snow White as black as dirt. Lucy walked ahead and touched a lamp post. Wait?! Lamp post? What was that doing here? I touched the pole with my fingertips. It was real and colder than the snow. Suddenly I heard a rustle behind me and whirled around to find the source. Lucy gasped and stood frozen behind me trying to follow the noise with her eyes. Suddenly, something walked around the tree causing Lucy and I to jump and scream.

"Ahhhh!" We screeched, causing the creature to do the same.

"Ahhh!" It screamed as it dropped whatever it had and hid behind a tree. I stood protectively in front of Lucy and before I could stop it, I called out to the creature.

"Who are you? Who's there?" I called hoarsely. I tilted my head and my hands rose to quickly cover my mouth. Where did that come from?!? Lucy squealed and hugged my waist tightly.

"Layla you can speak." She said happily as she squeezed. I nodded and looked down and hugged her. "Yeah Lu, I guess I can." I replied in a whisper.

_Man it hurts to talk after so long. I guess I'll have to remedy that later. _I thought to myself.

Lucy peeked out from behind me and looked over to where we saw the creature hide. She stepped around me cautiously and I tried to grab her arm "Lucy no. You don't know what it is." I told her. She ignored me and continued on trying to keep eye contact as the creature poked its head out from behind the tree. She slowly bent down and picked up one of the packages it had dropped.

"Uhh….ah…um" It stumbled through its speech slightly nervous. The creature had come from behind the tree and I could see it fully. It donned the upper body of a man, aside from horns, and the legs of a goat or elk or something. I don't know much about animals, leave me be. Lucy picked up the package and extended it to the creature as I drew a little closer to her out of fear and protectiveness.

"Where you hiding from me?" Lucy asked softly. I smiled. Really a very polite child, unlike some people *coughEdmundcough* I looked up to the creature. He had such a kind face. He accepted the package and answered her.

"No…uh well…I…I just…No…no I just…I just uhm I was…I just didn't want to scare you." He managed to stutter. Lucy smiled. I decided to speak up again.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?" I asked quietly. He turned his gaze to me.

"Well I'm…well I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?" He asked looking at me. I glared slightly. Ok so I was only five foot five, but it wasn't like I was some type of dwarf….thing.

Lucy giggles beside me. "She's not a dwarf, she's a girl. And so am I. And actually I'm tallest in my class." I smiled and nodded. She was sprouting too fast if you asked me.

He leaned in interested "You mean to say that you two are Daughters of Eve?" I tilted my head. "Well my mother's name is Helen-"He cut Lucy off. "Yes, but you are in fact human aren't you?" Lucy looked severely confused I nodded. "Yes. Of course we are." I replied pulling Lucy back a bit. He was making me nervous standing so close to her, and if something happened Peter would murder me. He looked around suspiciously "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. "Well-"Lucy began, "we were hiding in the back of the wardrobe in the spare room." –He cut her off again "Spare oom? Is that in Narnia?" He asked bewildered. My eyes widened. I stepped closer to him "Say that name again. Where did you say?" He looked at me "Narnia dear child. You're in it. Everything from the lamp post to the castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean. Every stick and stone and icicle you see is Narnia." I heard Lucy gasp. "Layla just like in your story!" she squealed in delight. I looked at this faun.

_How is this possible?!? Narnia was just a dream I had once and I thought it made a good bedtime story. I never thought it was real!!_

"It's an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy whispered. I nodded in return. "Damn right it is." I whispered to myself. The faun gave an airy laugh "Wardrobe. Yes allow me to introduce myself." Lucy and I turned toward the faun as he had moved when pointing things out to us. "My name is Tumnus." He said politely bowing. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus." Lucy and I said in sync. Lucy stuck out her hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." Tumnus stared at her hand. She caught his confused look. "Oh you shake it." She said sweetly. He tilted his head slightly. "Why?" He asked unsure. I giggled slightly. Lucy's face contorted in confusion "I don't know. People do it when they meet each other." She replied. I smiled and watched the exchange. Tumnus reached out and shook her hand side to side and Lucy giggled as she and Tumnus began swinging their hands side to side. Lucy then pointed to me, "This is Layla. She's my best friend, well sort of." I smiled and nodded towards the faun.

"Pleased to meet you sir." I said.

He smiled sweetly to us. "Well than Lucy Pevensie and Layla sort of best friend, from the shining city of Wardrobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom. How would it be if you both came and hand tea with me?" He asked popping open his umbrella.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy smiled her small innocent smile. "Well thank you very much. But we probably should be getting back…" Tumnus was quick to try and persuade us. "Yes but it's only just around the corner. And there will be a glorious fire, wi-with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines." He said. I made a face at the thought of the smelly fish and Lucy looked back towards me. "Can we Layla? Please?" She asked sweetly. I looked at her and then Tumnus. He looked back at me with big doe eyes. I smiled and laughed. "Sure, but not for long. Peter and the others will be worried sick if we stay far too long." I said authoritatively.

Lucy smiled widely and hooked an arm through Tumnus' as we began our adventure towards his home. As we walked, I surveyed the land around us. It was something you could never imagine except in a fairytale.

It wasn't long before we came to a cliff with a very small door attached to it. Tumnus allowed us into the home first as he shook the snow off his umbrella. His home was cozy and small, with a roaring fire and bookcases filled to the brim. I walked over and fingered the spine of one. 'Humans…Real or myth?' I smiled slightly and shook my head.

Lucy picked up picture of another faun. Tumnus busied himself but smiled. "Now that is my father." Lucy smiled. "He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." She said cheerfully. I turned towards her and let my eyes drift over the face of the faun.

Suddenly it was as if all around me had stilled and time was stopped as my eyes became distant.

_VISION_

_A young faun looked sadly upon his father dressed for battle as the White Witch's guard. He turned his head away, for he believed in a free Narnia. One in which his father had already resigned the awful fate._

"_Father must you go? I feel it won't be long until Aslan comes back an-"The young faun started._

"_Quiet yourself Tumnus!!!" The older faun yelled to his son. He raised his hand and struck his son to the ground. The beating continued for a long time. The older faun was taking his years of frustration with Aslan out on his son, ignoring his desperate cries for mercy._

_End of Vision_

I shook my head to clear the vision from my thoughts. I looked over at Tumnus and a feeling of pity coursed through my veins. I walked over and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

"In life, our greatest pain can become our greatest weapon. Use the anger you harbor in your soul against your father, and turn it to the one who truly deserves it. The White Witch." I whispered into his ear so as not to frighten Lucy. I knew not who these people were but I had heard his thoughts in my vision. The White Witch was someone who we should truly be terrified of.

He turned me bewildered, and I smiled sympathetically. "You truly are a magnificent Guardian." He whispered back. I nodded and turned back to sit beside Lucy as Tumnus brought over the tea.

Lucy sat politely and waited as he dished out the tea as he told of the years of winter that had plagued Narnia. I sat quietly looking into the fire. I missed my family and often thought of them while being away. My thoughts drifted towards Peter and our last encounter. _I could never be good enough for him. He could never love someone so plain and…crazy. _I hugged my knees close to my chest as the sound of a soft lullaby reached my ears.

The fire before me began to dance as smaller fauns sprouted and danced within it. I heard Lucy gasp and saw her watching the figures as well. My eyes began to droop and I laid my head down on my knees as the world around me began to fade into darkness.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

I struggled to open my eyes as I felt my cramped muscles cry to be stretched. I stood up and looked around noticing that darkness was all that was left. A feeling of dread began to weigh down on my chest. Something was desperately wrong. Lucy stirred and I walked over brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Wake up Lu. We must find Tumnus. It is time we went home." I said to her as I pulled the still somewhat sleepy girl up from the chair.

"It's too late for that now." A grave voice said from the corner. We looked over and saw Tumnus cowering against a grate. "I'm such a terrible faun" Tumnus said despairingly. Lucy sighed sadly and shook her head. "Oh no. You're the nicest faun we've ever met." She said soothingly. I nodded and smiled. "Of course Tumnus. You're our friend." I said as I stood behind Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tumnus looked even more disappointed. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." He whispered. I tilted my head as I pulled Lucy back against me. Protective little bugger aren't I? Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out her hankie. "Come now, you can't have done anything that bad. Right?" She said soothingly wiping his tears away. "It's not something I have done Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing." He looked up at Lucy. "What are you doing?" She whispered as she watched him carefully. Tumnus looked away "Kidnapping you." He answered her. My eyes widened and I yanked Lucy back behind me. "Not without a fight." I said, my tone deadly as poison. He shook his head. "Your fight is not with me Guardian. It's the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders that if anyone was to find a human in the woods we-we're supposed to turn it over to her." He stuttered out his explanation in haste.

Lucy looked heartbroken. "But Mr. Tumnus you wouldn't. I thought you were our friend." She whispered sadly. Tumnus looked to her as a look of determination came over him. He stood quickly "Come we must go quickly now." Tumnus grabbed my wrist and Lucy's and ran out of the door back to the meadow we had met him in. "Now she may already know your both here. The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side." He rushed as he ran dragging us. He ran into the meadow. "Can you find your way back from here?" He asked looking anxious. I nodded. "I think so." Lucy said. Tumnus stopped and turned to us. "Alright." He muttered. I looked carefully at the fearful faun. "Will you be alright?" I asked. H e nodded a little before he started crying again. Lucy touched his arm in comfort. He nodded and wiped his tears before handing the hankie back to Lucy. She smiled and closed his hand. "Keep it. You need it more than I do." She giggled slightly along with Tumnus. I smiled slightly.

_Perhaps all this faun needed was a little bit of friendship. _I thought to myself.

"No matter what happens Lucy Pevensie I am glad to have met you. You make me feel warmer than I have in years. The both of you. Now go. Go!" He said starting tenderly and ending in haste. I smiled again and kissed his cheek. "May Aslan grace you Tumnus." I said sweetly. He smiled and I grabbed Lucy's hand and turned to make our way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and I stumbled through the wardrobe and hurried towards the others. "It's alright! We're back! We're alright!" Lucy shouted as she ran into the hallway. I followed behind her and looked around for someone. Edmund poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Shut up he's coming." He hissed. I heard footsteps and saw Peter coming down the hallway. "You know I don't think you three quite have the idea of this game." He said looking toward all three of us.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked curiously. "That's the point. That's why he was seeking you two." Edmund added sarcastically. I opened my mouth to say something but found my voice stuck in my throat. I turned to Peter.

*Peter, Lucy and I have been gone for hours. We visited a faun named Tumnus in the back of the wardrobe in the spare room.* I signed expertly to him. He looked at me with a perplexed look.

Susan appeared from down another hall. "Does this mean I win?" she asked Peter. He turned to her. "I don't think Layla and Lucy want to play anymore." He answered softly. "But, we've been gone for hours. Haven't we Layla?" Lucy said in her small voice. I nodded vigorously. "What's this about a faun Layla?" Peter asked. I looked up at him and his other siblings. Lucy smiled and began to tell Peter, Edmund and Susan of our adventure and the meeting with Mr. Tumnus. Lucy and I grabbed the siblings and quickly pulled them into the spare room.

Susan and Edmund quickly inspected the back of the wardrobe. "The old wood in here is in the back of the wardrobe." Susan said. Lucy and I looked at each other in surprise. "One game at a time girls. We don't all have you imaginations." Peter said condescendingly. The three other Pevensie children turned and began to walk toward the door. Lucy's frantic voice called them back. "But we weren't imagining." She screeched. Susan turned toward her and gave her a small glare.

"That's enough Lucy." She said with authority. "I wouldn't lie about this." Lucy's voice went higher with each word. I looked towards the others and sent a desperate look to Peter. *Peter it was there. I saw it. I swear to you it was truly there.* I signed. He looked extremely disbelieving.

"Well I believe you girls." Edmund piped up. Lucy's expression turned into surprised confusion. "You do?" She asked. Peter looked over toward him, as did I. "Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard." He laughed. Peter sighed exasperatedly. "Oh will you just stop. You have to make everything worse don't you?" He said to Edmund. "It was just a joke." He said defensively. "When are going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked snottily. I turned toward him in surprise. Never in my life have I heard Peter take that tone. It surprised me to be honest.

Edmund turned angry and his face became red as he launched himself into his older brothers face. "Shut up! You think you're Dad but you're not!" He screamed before dashing away out of the room. Susan cast a glance at Peter "Well that was nicely handled." She said before following after Edmund.

"But…but it really was there." Lucy said sadly before running from the room. I sighed and went to follow her. Suddenly an arm found its way in front of my face blocking my path. I turned to find Peter staring at me with malice in his face. "It's one thing to indulge her in silly bedtime stories, now you're making her think she's found a magical land? Layla why can't you just for once bring yourself into reality!" Peter screamed at me as he stood before me. I began to sign my answer to him but he quickly grabbed my hands in a strong vice like grip. "And for Gods sake everyone knows you can speak so just stop pretending already!! Your father's death was not so tragic that you have to resort to not speaking and parading your arms around like…like…a LOON!!!" He screamed as he backed me up against a wall. I tried to pull my wrists from his grip feeling bruises begin to form.

My eyes widened as I stared at him pleading through my eyes to let me go. Peter, still dangerously upset pushed me into the wall and stormed out of the room after my head made a sickening thud against the wall. As soon as I heard his footsteps fade away I leaned back against the wall and sank down onto my butt curling my legs up and holding my already bruising wrists.

I don't know for how long I sat there. It felt like minutes but must have been hours. My ears perked up as I heard footsteps and voices down the hall. "Honestly Peter, not only did you scream her, but now you've lost her inside this huge house. We have no idea where to find her. I can't believe you would say some of those things to her either." A voice chided. I recognized it as Susan, but froze at the sound of another voice. "You think I don't know that Su? I can't believe I said those things alone, I but I also can't believe I…Susan I laid my hands on her." Peter said in a heartbroken tone. I looked down at my wrists as they had turned a disgustingly dark purple color. A small sob escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Layla?" Peter's voice called down the hallway. My heart raced as I scurried up, still frightened to see or even hear him. I ran towards the only place I believed to be safe. The wardrobe. I opened it as the footsteps grew louder. I stepped into the wardrobe and closed the door backing up until a familiar sound reached my ears.

The sound of crunched snow reached my ears and I turned around seeing the small meadow Lucy and I had been in before. I didn't stop to look around and ran towards the direction of a safe haven.

As I ran I thought of everything Peter had said to me and let it sink in. _This is why you can never be with him Layla. He doesn't care about you, only for his family. But how dare he mention my father._

_My father………I miss you Papa._ My thoughts drifted away as I reached where I wanted to go. I knocked continuously until someone opened the door.


End file.
